The Best Part - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine spend another Christmas Eve making wonderful memories with family and friends. Part 4 of the 2nd Annual REAL World Christmas McRollathon


_I must start by wishing the Merriest of Christmases to you, Sammy & Ilna. You've made my life better by being in it. Much love to the two best writing partners ever and two INCREDIBLE friends who I love to the moon and back. xoxo_

 _REALMcRollers, your amazing response and love is the best gift, ever. We love our readers! Happiest of Holidays to all who celebrate._

* * *

 _ **The Best Part**_

 **December 24**

 **5:00 AM**

"Hmmm, g'mornin'" Catherine smiled into her pillow at the feel of Steve nuzzling the back of her neck. "T'me's it?"

"Early." He breathed against her ear as she reached her right hand back to run through his hair. "We don't need to be up for hours." He nibbled her earlobe gently. "We could sleep in."

She inhaled deeply and sighed. "But, see, I'm awake now."

"I have an idea about that. Maybe I could help relax you, so you could go back to sleep." He pressed closer, and she let out a soft mewl. "Want to hear my idea, Lieutenant?" His hand made slow circles on her tummy.

"I can _feel_ your ... idea, Commander," she whispered and shifted her hips as she pushed back against him, eliciting a moan that brought another smile to her lips. She turned to face him, and he looked into her eyes before diving in for a kiss that quickly became a firestorm.

When they broke apart to breathe, Steve was smiling a half smile, his eyes dark with passion.

She nipped at his lips. "l wanna hear all about your idea. Don't leave out any details."

"I'll be … very … thorough ..." He kissed her between words. "I'll explain in minute detail."

Catherine kissed him hungrily and held his shoulders, pulling him with her as she rolled onto her back. "Mmmhmm, enough talking, show me."

Steve began to trail kisses down her body. "Aye aye, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Noon**

Danny's eyes were shining happily as he watched Grace and Nonna. "Two Christmases in a row with Nonna," he said to Catherine. "Grace getting to spend all this time with her is … " He smiled as Catherine patted his shoulder.

"I know." She lifted her chin towards the two. Grace was placing gifts under the tree as Nonna handed them to her from a bag she'd brought from home.

Danny stepped forward and rubbed his hands together. "So, the seven fishes," Looking at Steve and Catherine, he said, "I know I told you last year, but, this was the best night growing up. Tons of food …"

"And family!" Nonna added.

Danny moved to kiss her cheek. "And family. The best part."

Nonna patted the sofa and motioned Gabby to sit beside her. "So, honey, Ansano is Italian, did your family do the traditional fish dinner on Christmas eve?" Nonna asked.

Gabby smiled. "We did some fish, but not like what Danny tells me your family did. My Dad's family is Italian and we'd have two or three different fish entrees, but also other foods."

"Oh, that's very nice. Keeping his heritage while blending with new things." Nonna smiled her approval.

"I've been looking forward to tonight. And I have to admit, even more so since we met." Gabby looked pleased when Nonna gently squeezed her hand, and Catherine exchanged a look with Steve. Everyone loved Nonna.

"Well, _Doctor_ ," Nonna said playfully, and Gabby grinned. "I'm very happy I got to meet my grandson's brilliant girlfriend this trip." Nonna gestured at Steve and Catherine. "Seems both my boys are good at picking brilliant women."

"That's very sweet." Gabby took Nonna's hand and gently squeezed her fingers. "Thank you, ma'am …" At the look she received, she grinned sheepishly. "I mean _Nonna_."

Catherine returned Danny's look and gave him a happy little nod. She knew first hand how much his grandmother liking Gabby meant to her friend.

"So, maybe we should we have a little snack before we start to prep the food." Catherine turned to Gabby. "I'm glad you could take the day off and join us to cook, we have a lot of fun right, Nonna?"

"I'm in this beautiful warm weather with my family and I'm going to taste my great granddaughter's very first lemon sole. How could that not be fun?"

Grace looked at Catherine, her eyes serious. "I hope it's okay."

"Are you kidding?" Danny said proudly, "Chef Carol said you were a natural. The sole will be amazing. Delicious. I'm thinking Master Chef …"

"Danno, maybe we should taste it before you try to enter my name in a cook off." She smiled, her dad's words having the desired effect of quelling a bit of nerves.

"I'm one hundred percent confident. I tasted the _test_ recipe."

Catherine grinned as the guys exchanged a look, and Steve smirked. She knew they were thinking about the plethora of eggplant parmesan she'd made on Nonna's last visit. "Don't say a word, McGarrett."

Steve held up a hand in surrender. "I thoroughly enjoyed the extra eggplant." His eyes lit mischievously. "All 27 portions of it." He laughed, and she elbowed him playfully.

"Hey, hey, do not make fun of Catherine's awesome cooking. Be nice, Steve." Mary pointed as she came in the front door.

"Be nice, Unca Teeve," Joan repeated as she, too, pointed from her perch in Aaron's arms, smiling at Steve until she noticed the rest of the family had arrived while she was at the park. "GWACE!" She squirmed. "Down. Down, Aawon. See Gwace!"

Grace clapped exaggeratedly. "Joan! I was _waiting_ for you." She scooped the toddler up and kissed her cheek until she giggled. Turning to her great grandmother, she said, "Watch, Nonna," and pointed to her dad. "Look, Joan, who's that?"

"Unca Danno!" She waved at Danny and giggled when he strode over and tickled her tummy.

"She started calling him that all by herself. Isn't that the cutest thing _ever_?" Grace said as she carried Joan over and sat next to Nonna. "Can you give Nonna a kiss?"

"Did you have fun at the park, bambina?" she asked as she kissed the toddler's cheek.

Joan nodded vigorously, giggled and crawled from Grace's lap into Nonna's.

"Hey, peanut, we need to clean you up so we can have lunch and start cooking." Mary clapped and motioned her over.

"No, baf, Mama. I wif Nonna."

Catherine moved to reach for Joan. "Nonna is going to cook with us, sweetie, do you want to help us cook all the yummy food for tonight?"

When Joan blinked at her and said, "Cook nummy food?" Catherine grinned. "Yes, we're going to cook lots of food and then we're going to have cookies and leave some for Santa Claus and carrots for the reindeer so when he comes tonight they can have a snack, right?"

"Santa?" Joan looked around expectantly. "Santa hewe?"

"He will be, so we have to clean up and help cook so we're ready, right? C'mon, Joan, I'll come, too." Grace offered her hand and the little one slid off Nonna's lap and happily joined Grace to follow Mary upstairs.

* * *

By early afternoon, the kitchen was abuzz with activity, and Nonna was in her element. The seven fish dishes were underway - from mussels marinara to shrimp appetizers to zuppe de pesce.

Carrie and John had arrived to help, and he was assisting with the fish that would be grilled just before serving while she was making Grace and the others laugh with the story of her ill fated hair dye experience at the Academy.

"So," Mary handed Carrie a flour sifter, "I hear you almost out squealed Grace when Catherine told you." She pointed to Catherine's ring with a grin.

Carrie looked at her best friend and moved to give her a flour-y hug. "US Naval Officers don't squeal on duty." She grinned. "I may have had to take a head run."

Catherine laughed. "I definitely heard a squeal before you left for the head…"

"Yeah, well, I've been watching you two the longest."

Joan sat happily in her chair, patting play-doh into shapes and holding them up for everyone to comment on.

"I loved play-doh as a kid," Mary commented when Joan held up a red and yellow shape and said, " 'mell, flower."

"Ohh me, too," Gabby added. "I used to make little artifacts. "I was a science nerd even at five." She grinned.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I seem to remember you _throwing_ play-doh at me." Steve smirked at his sister as he and Danny entered the kitchen to grab supplies for the grill and caught the last part of the discussion.

"Oh, no, big brother. I'm not taking the rap for that." She turned from where she was straining pasta and looked at Catherine and Danny. "I _totally_ remember him showing me how to shape green play-doh into a hand grenade!" She pointed at Steve. "Of course I tossed it at you!"

"Nailed, Steven." Danny barked a laugh, while Catherine and Nonna shared a smile, both happy to see the siblings find a memory to share.

When all the food for the main course was either prepped to go in the oven or set to chill, Catherine laid out the ingredients and the mixmaster to make the knot cookies.

Gabby smiled. "That's a lot of stuff, how many batches are we making?"

"Four," Nonna and Catherine said together and grinned.

Grace pulled up a stool and began to line up ingredients. "It goes fast, we have it down, right Nonna?"

"We definitely do, bambina. With three generations working, we'll be done in no time."

True to Nonna's word, they were finished fairly quickly with Gabby and Deb taking on the icing and applying the non pareils, while Joan went to join the guys after becoming a little too enamored with the cookies and wearing at least a few spoonfuls of icing.

"I should go hose down my kid," Mary laughed, but Nonna called for Danny, who came in to scoop the toddler up and out of the kitchen before she could protest.

"Daniel is plenty experienced with bambinas, leave it to him." Nonna looked at Catherine. "He's very helpful, you know. Even before he had Grace, he babysat for Eric and Theresa all the time."

Catherine felt her cheeks go warm as she busied herself taking another tray of cookies out of the refrigerator to be iced while Mary and Deb exchanged an amused look.

"Last batch and we can turn the kitchen over for the appetizers," Catherine said.

"That's my cue." Carrie said, washing the flour from her hands. "I'm taking a potty break before I help with the appetizers."

The others began to clean up and prepare to have the next wave of cooks pop the appetizers into the oven.

* * *

An hour later, when the appetizer course was just about finished being eaten, Steve and Catherine went to swap out the place settings and freshen the table for dinner while the guests chatted and Nonna told the story about seeing Tony Bennett. She'd brought little souvenirs for her grandchildren from Atlantic City, and Grace and Danny had worn their _Made in New Jersey_ T shirts to cook earlier in the day.

Carrie and John made the rounds and chatted with everyone. He was discussing Grandma Ang's surprise trip to the Cubs' game with Steve and Aaron while Carrie stepped over to where Catherine was setting out more napkins on the table.

"Of course you two would do something ..." she smiled and nodded to Catherine's ring, "totally unexpected." She pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Cath. Both of you."

"I know." Catherine smiled. "You always have been."

Carrie reached for her hand and examined the ring. "I guess it's safe to say you two defined what you are?" She grinned, but her eyes were shiny.

"Yeah," Catherine answered with a soft smile. "We're always and forever."

Carrie sniffed and nodded.

"C'mon, Care, you didn't cry at your own wedding. Stop or you're gonna make me cry."

"Okay, I'll suck it up, Rollins, but expect a waterfall at your wedding." She shook her head and her smile grew. "Your _wedding_." The women shared another hug.

"Hey, hey, what's all this?" Danny and Steve entered the room carrying more trays of food. "No slacking off, people are waiting for the next course - ahhh, you're admiring my partner's impeccable taste in engagement rings," he teased.

"Danny?" Steve placed the tray of clams marinara on the table and moved to wrap an arm around Catherine's shoulder. "Shut up. She said yes, didn't she?"

"Because you're … and I will never stop saying this if I live to be a hundred … the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet."

Steve kissed Catherine's temple. "I totally agree. Besides, I told you, that's a … placeholder." He exchanged a look with Catherine and smirked. "We're getting a ring."

Catherine smiled at Carrie. "Which I told him I don't really need ..."

"Yes, you _do_!" Carrie and Danny said, and he laughed as she continued, "And if you keep up with your normal timetable, Cath's ring is probably still coal …"

"I always knew I liked you, Carrie." Danny gave her a wide smile.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and help me get the rest of the food?" Steve snarked, but nothing could keep the contented look off his face, and his partner a huffed a laugh as he followed him back to the kitchen.

Before they moved to rejoin the group, Carrie gave Catherine a grin.

"What's that look?"

"Nothing, it's just … I knew first. There's gotta be a prize involved here."

"A prize, huh?"

"Yep. Cause you two never do anything the conventional way. As a matter of fact …"

Catherine tilted her head in question.

"I was surprised your first time together was in a hotel. I was expecting … I don't know, a hot air balloon …"

Catherine laughed. "Carrie …"

" _Catherine_ … look, the the supply hut's a given, everyone has a story like that, and the beach 'cause it's your backyard. So's the ocean…" Her eyes drifted around … "I'm thinking you've had some adventures I haven't heard about …" Her gaze stopped on a point outside. "The hammock!"

"Okay, so …"

"Ha! Got it in one. Let's see … oh, oh, I've got another one! A phone booth."

Catherine snorted. " _Carrie!_ No."

"What? Okay, hood of your car."

Catherine shrugged. "In the garage, though."

"The bed of Steve's truck ... nah, I'm getting too mundane … wait … a raft!" Carrie chortled but covered her mouth when Grace entered and said, "Carrie, John is looking for you. He said he needs a witness to prove something Uncle Steve did at the Academy."

"I'll be right there." Carrie grinned and tossed the word, "Raft!" over her shoulder at her best friend. She burst out laughing when Catherine's two word answer reached her ears.

"Surfboard count?"

Catherine smiled as she thought of her friend's reaction to her call.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Early**_ _ **Monday Morning**_

 _As Catherine took Cammie out for a last potty run before they headed to work, she sipped her smoothie and waited for a call to connect. "Carrie, nothing's wrong," were her first words when her best friend's voice came over the line._

" _Okay, thank you. 'Cause it's early, even for you. What's up?"  
_

" _You're on shift, I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait." Catherine smiled to herself. "Can you make a head run?"  
_

" _Yeah, yeah, give me a sec … hey, Ross!" she called. "Talk to me, Cath, I had to flag someone over."_

" _We're getting married." She just said it. Just like that. Loving how it sounded as it rolled off her tongue again._

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _Catherine held the phone inches from her ear with a delighted laugh. As she heard Carrie's squeal, followed by, "Ross, c'mon, hurry. Cover me."_

" _You must_ really _have to pee …" another amused voice floated over the line. Military personnel were well versed in the_ head run to take a call _maneuver._

 _Seconds later, Carrie's excited voice was saying, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm so … oh my God! This is … epic! I … when? How? Tell me details. Fast. I have six minutes."_

" _We were home. On the beach, and Steve just asked. It was …" She felt the same warm feeling as when he first said the words bubble up again, and she gasped a little " … time. It's the right time."_

" _You tell McGarrett I said it's_ about _time," Carrie teased._

 _Catherine laughed as Steve came out on the deck behind her. "Carrie?" he mouthed, and she nodded._

 _Carrie's next words were serious. "Hey. I'm busting, you know, but I always knew, Cath. From that day with the rack of ribs. And the timing is you two. It's your time." She sighed. "I'm really, really happy for you. I love you."_

" _Aww, now you're going to make me cry," Catherine said around the lump in her throat. "Care? Stand up with me?"_

" _Oh, damn. I'm tearing up and I have another two hours til I'm relieved." Carrie sniffed. "Of course! I'm … I'm honored. And I'll even help you pee. I owe you."_

 _Both women laughed, and Catherine said, "I'm gonna ask Grace to be a Maid of Honor with you. You don't mind …?"  
_

" _Mind? I love it! Besides, I think I'm technically a matron of honor, ew, that's an ugly word, let's call that something better."_

" _Anything you want." Catherine was beaming as Steve stepped up to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his head on her shoulder._

" _Hey, Stagler, you up for additional duties?" he said into the phone as Catherine shifted it so they could both hear._

" _Game on. I was top ten percent, too, ya know. Oh, shit, I gotta go. Love you. Even you, McGarrett." She laughed and with a final goodbye, ended the call._

 _Steve smiled. "She's a little excited?"_

" _Just a little." Catherine grinned as her phone dinged a text. Holding up the screen so Steve could read it, she shook her head at Carrie's message. The entire text window was filled with one letter: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

* * *

 **Present**

Dinner was quite an event. For those who had never experienced a Williams' family holiday, they enjoyed the banter and stories that now included funny tales about Steve, Catherine, Mary and Joan.

Grace held her own when reliving the epic snowball fight and rematch at Nonna's from the previous year, ending with, "and the best part was they didn't believe I coached Uncle Steve on how to make and throw snowballs!"

Steve looked on proudly and the two exchanged a fist bump. "I'd have beat Danny in the free-for-all if Nonna didn't call time."

"You'd have - _please_." Danny snorted and pointed a piece of pistachio bread in his partner's direction. "Nonna called time because she felt sorry for you."

"Boys, boys, I called time because it was a never ending tie and it was getting colder." Nonna grinned at the brotherly exchange.

"Whatever," both men said together, and the room erupted in laughter.

"Well I, for one, know I'd have beaten his sorry butt ... however, in the interest of family harmony, I am going to have another piece of this excellent pistachio bread." He turned to Catherine. "This is outstanding, Cath."

"It's my mom's recipe. She makes it every year. She even gets not-so-subtle hints for it as holiday gifts." Catherine smiled. "Grace helped. I'll give you the recipe. She can show you what we did."

Grace nodded happily and grabbed a knot cookie from the dessert plate she was sharing with Steve. "You know, Auntie Cath is better at making knots than Grandma Clara." She grinned. "But don't tell her, I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

Danny put his hands over his ears. "I heard nothing. I agree, but I heard nothing."

"I knew from the first time she volunteered to help me cook, this one was wonderful in the kitchen." Nonna patted Catherine's cheek, and she beamed. "I was proud to see you using my rolling pin today, Bella," she added happily.

Steve snatched a cookie from Catherine's plate and shrugged at her look, saying, "Gracie ate mine," before turning to Nonna. "It's the only rolling pin we own. She'd never allow another one in the house." His grin matched Nonna's as he and Catherine shared a look.

"Mary's becoming quite a cook, too." Catherine smiled, and Mary looked so happy, Deb reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Oh, yes, she's cooked for me quite a few times lately. That pot roast was amazing, wasn't it, Aaron?"

"It was terrific. I'm always happy to volunteer as taste tester for any and all new recipes."

"You're lucky I learned a few things from this family of cooks before you met me," Mary teased but her eyes glowed, and she grinned at Catherine. "It all started with Grandma Ang and Elizabeth teaching me how they made pot roast."

Just as a second cup of coffee or tea was being had by all, the after dinner pop-ins began to arrive. Kono, Adam, Chin and Leilani all stopped in to share the holiday cheer. And after a taste of the multitude of desserts, Kono declared if Grace ever became a chef, she'd be her best customer.

"Because I'm pretty good at a lot of things, but I'm definitely no cook, right, Adam?" She laughed, and everyone glanced at him.

"Careful with your answer, Brah, that's my baby cousin," Chin teased.

Adam held up his hands in surrender. "Kono is better than me at just about everything, but I definitely best her in the culinary arts."

"Perfect response," Danny smirked, and Kono smacked his shoulder playfully. "Hey, I've tasted your cooking. I remember the Kalakaua Pizza Experiment of 2012."

As everyone broke into laughter, "Ho, Ho, Ho!" was heard as Kamekona and Esther were led inside by Mary and Cammie, who'd both gotten up at the sound of the bell.

"Come in and have dessert!" Nonna exclaimed, "And is this delightful young lady the Esther I've heard so much about? You sit right next to me and tell me all about being a writer and having a successful business caring for lucky dogs. like my granddogs."

Ten minutes later, Nonna and Esther were old friends, and she was encouraging Grace and Catherine to unwrap the gifts she'd stopped by to bring Cammie and Scout.

A new set of bowls with his name on them for Scout, and a comfy bolster bed for Cammie to have on the first floor of the house so when she lounged in the den or the living room, she'd be extra comfy.

When Catherine gave her a gift certificate for massages and Grace handed her one for a mani pedi, each with card from Cammie and Scout, Esther excitedly said, "I'm definitely inviting my sister along, she'll love it! Thank you all. And especially you two." She bent to kiss each dog on the nose, as they were sitting close by.

"Much deserved," Catherine said. "We don't know what we'd do without you." She hugged their dog sitter turned friend.

"And you've been a lifesaver for me and Grace as backup whenever our neighbor can't be there for Scout," Danny agreed. "Any time you step in, we can trust he's in great hands."

"Aw, I love Scout ... and Cammie, you're my furry BFF, aren't you, girl?"

Cammie woofed quietly, and nuzzled Esther's face.

"It's like she understands everything you say." Deb nodded. "Who'd have thought my nephew would have a dog?" She looked at Steve before her eyes slid to Catherine, and she smiled contentedly.

Catherine's heart swelled at seeing her so happy and she felt tears prickle behind her eyes. They turned to tears of laughter, however, when Mary said, "Who'd of thought my bad ass ninja brother would not only have a dog, but a dog nanny!"

"Laugh it up, Mare," Steve said, pointing at his sister. "Wait till Joanie starts asking for a dog. You'll be next."

"Too much work right now, maybe in a couple of years." Mary looked at Steve, but Catherine and Deb exchanged a smile after each glanced at Aaron who ducked his head with a small grin.

* * *

Although they meant to stay for just a quick visit before moving on to relatives' gatherings, Chin, Kono, Lelani and Adam lingered just a bit longer to watch Kamekona attempt to negotiate with Nonna for her struffoli recipe.

Danny announced he knew their friend had attempted it after tasting the deep fried balls of honey-covered dough Catherine had made with Grace at Easter time.

"I want da authentic recipe from da best. Can't have a substandard product, brah." He looked at Catherine and told Nonna, "And your secret's safe wit her. Sista never budge on sharin' any of Nonna's recipes."

Catherine grinned, said, "Sorry, Kami, I promised," and beamed when Nonna took her hand and nodded.

"I'm here till the new year," Nonna told the smiling entrepreneur. "We'll talk. I'm thinking the shredded pork with rice recipe," she said with a wink.

"I'm definitely open to negotiations, Tūtū Nonna. When you come to my truck an' eat, we talk." He looked at Esther. "We got to go, my Tūtū is waitin' - can't never keep her waitin' ".

"You're a good boy, you tell your grandma I said so. Go, we'll talk. And Mele Kalikimaka." She looked at Grace. "Did I say it right?"

"Perfect!" Kamekona kissed her cheek. "Buon Natale!"

There were smiles all around at Nonna's delight, and as the six guests that were off to other family functions were seen out by Steve, Catherine settled the others in the living room to open presents.

Everyone took seats around the living room, with Nonna and Deb on the sofa with Mary and Joan, Aaron on the floor with Grace at their feet, and Danny perched on the arm of the chair where Gabby sat. With Carrie, John, Steve and Catherine on the floor closest to the tree, the circle was complete.

The gift exchange had everyone alternating between happy laughter, sighs, ooohs and ahhhs, and a tear or two.

Mary gave everyone a hand decorated frame and a drawing by Joan, who passed them out herself.

Danny and Grace gave Nonna an open ticket for a return trip that made her as happy as they'd ever seen her.

"I know exactly when I'll be using this!" she announced, looking at Catherine and Steve, and everyone in the room smiled.

Grace and Mary worked with Catherine on a beautiful scrapbook for Nonna containing photos and mementos of all her grandchildren, including the newest ones.

"Aunt Deb, this one's for you." Mary handed her a similar book. "From all of us." She pointed at Steve and Catherine.

Tearful hugs and thank yous abounded as Deb skimmed through the images and items that included remembrances of her parents and grandparents, her career, her brother John, and Steve and Mary as children.

"Oh, this is…" Deb's fingers traced a picture of her, Steve and Catherine from the Thanksgiving when she and Catherine first met. A Halloween photo included Deb, Mary, Joan, Catherine, Grace, and Cammie.

"The girls of the family." Mary said, clearly overjoyed at her aunt's reaction.

Joan reached up to pat her Aunt's cheek. "No cwy."

Deb took Joan's little hand and kissed it. "It's okay, honey. See, no more crying."

Grace told the toddler, "It's alright, Joan, those are happy tears."

When Carrie presented Catherine with a photo for the photo wall, the friends kneeled up to embrace.

"Let's see, Bella," Nonna prompted, and Catherine passed around a double framed photo. One image was of Carrie and Catherine hugging from their Annapolis days and the other was of the two friends in the same pose at Carrie and John's anniversary dinner a few months before.

As the pile of opened presents grew, Joan didn't know what to look at first. When Steve scooped her up after giving her a tiny Midshipman uniform, he pointed to his sister and encouraged, "Tell Mama, just like we practiced, Joanie."

Joan looked at Mary, touched the tiny cover her uncle had placed in her hands, and said, "Aye, aye!"

Steve whooped and kissed her cheek. "Perfect!" he announced as Joan, happy with the family's response, repeated the phrase.

When Steve set her down to play with the veterinarian bag from Danny and Grace while donning Grace's extra gift of a tiara, Catherine linked their fingers and pulled him over to kiss his cheek. "Good job, Commander."

She handed Mary a necklace for Joan that was made, like the one she wore, of the sea glass Joan and Steve found at Thanksgiving. "For when she's older."

"You two." Mary shook her head. "And there's another pile for her for tomorrow morning, I bet."

"Not too many." Catherine grinned. "Nothing you can't get on the plane." And more laughter rippled through the room.

"Gracie, sweetheart, this one is for you," Steve held out a silver box with a red bow.

Catherine saw her eyes light as their niece unwrapped the necklace she and Steve had ordered. A silver circle surrounded a clear locket that contained little gems and charms. Grace had spent a full minute staring at one during a shopping trip and Catherine had gone home and looked into them that day.

"I love it!" Grace exclaimed and held it up to look at each little item enclosed in the locket. "There's a starfish, and a butterfly, and my birthstone and … look, Danno, there's your birthstone, and a little bone for Scout, and a bunny …" She named each item before hugging Steve and Catherine and thanking them several times. With a smile that lit her face, she proclaimed, "I can wear it to Linda's birthday party next week so everyone can see it!"

"You can wear it to a rehearsal dinner, too," Carrie added. "Just sayin'."

Catherine beamed while Grace nodded delightedly while donning the necklace with a joyful smile.

As everyone exchanged more hugs and thank yous for their gifts, Steve stepped aside to where Aaron stood, stuffing discarded wrapping paper into a large bag.

"Excellent idea with the gifts." Steve nodded, and Aaron smiled.

"Thanks. It's been nice, being here for both holidays, getting to know Mary's family. I appreciate the invite."

Steve and Catherine were impressed with his choice of gifts. He'd made donations to charities in each person's name, including the Navy SEALs Orphans' Fund for them; HPD Officers' Children's Scholarships for Danny and Grace; an LA Music Scholarship Fund for Deb; and a donation to purchase books for underprivileged children in Nonna's hometown of Nutley.

As he offered a hand to Steve and the men shook, Joan called, "Aawon!' 'mere, see!" and they chuckled as he tied off the bag and moved to Joan's side.

* * *

Steve was moving towards the kitchen with Mary close behind when Deb popped her head out and asked them to join her and Catherine in the den where they'd gone to put a few of the smaller gifts so they wouldn't get misplaced.

The two exchanged a look, and Mary's eyes showed her worry.

"I won't keep you long, sit." Deb looked at the three faces watching her. "Please."

Steve remained standing, and Catherine could see the concern in his eyes.

"Aunt Deb, I …" Mary started to tear up, and Deb gathered her into a hug.

"Shh, shhh, nothing bad, I promise."

Mary nodded and when they broke the hug, stood close to Steve, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder as their aunt took a seat and spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you all in person. I made a decision a while back, and well …"

Catherine, standing on his other side, placed a hand on Steve's back as she saw him steel himself.

"My doctor suggested a clinical trial that I initially said no to. Twice. Even though he said I was an excellent candidate."

"You've changed your mind," Catherine said softly.

"I changed my mind." She took Mary's hands in hers; guiding her niece to finally take a seat beside her. "I decided maybe I need to try and stick around a little longer. I've got a great-niece to spend time with. And…" She let go of Mary's hands and took Steve and Catherine's "Now I have a wedding to attend."

Catherine felt her eyes well up and saw Steve's face go from guarded to hopeful.

"When do you start?" he asked. "We can take turns being with you. I can fly out and back on a red eye and only miss a couple hours' work …" Steve was shifting into mission mode when Deb stood and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Already started." She smiled.

"What? We'd have been there. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm telling you now." She looked at him sincerely. "So much like your grandfather."

He huffed a sigh, "That's good. It's good. What's the trial entail? Should we meet with the doctors?" Steve glanced at Catherine.

"Pretty fancy high tech stuff at UC Irvine," Deb explained. "I don't want to get ahead of myself, but they have this advanced technology called BrainPath, and I'm holding my own so far. I have another scan in three weeks."

"That's … amazing, Deb." Catherine hugged her and sniffed. "Anything you need..."

"I know." She smiled. "Steve, sweetheart, don't look so intense. I'll ask for help if I need it, I promise."

He wrapped her in a hug. "Promise?"

"Definitely. Now, come on, let's get back to the festivities." She looped an arm through Mary's and led the way out of the den and back to the rest of the family.

Steve and Catherine hung back for just a second as he turned to her and whispered, "Wow. That's not what I expected. Maybe Monday we …"

"Research the program?" She kissed him softly. "On it, Commander." Her eyes held his, and she whispered, "Best Christmas, yet."

* * *

The family evening came to a close with Carrie, John, Danny and Gabby heading for home. Steve and Catherine would drop Nonna and Grace off after Midnight Mass, and the others would turn in.

When Mary descended the stairs and asked Nonna, somewhat hesitantly, "Um, Joan's asleep, and Aunt Deb and Aaron are here, and I was thinking, maybe … if you don't mind ..." She worried her lip. "Could I maybe come to church with you?"

"Sweetheart, I'd be honored to have you come along."

"I'm not really religious or anything, but I thought it would be nice, you know, to go as a family? We used to, at Christmas. When I was little and Dad wasn't on duty early Christmas morning, we'd all go, and I'd sit between him and Steve, and …" She took a breath "I totally get it if you want to spend time with Steve and Catherine and Grace …"

"Mary, honey, shhh, I'm thrilled to spend time with _all_ my grandchildren." Nonna opened her arms for a hug. When they broke apart, both were smiling happily. "Come on, let's go tell them you're joining us. They're all in the kitchen."

With that, the family headed out, and during the mass, Nonna beamed when Mary briefly placed her hand over her brother's as the choir sang.

* * *

After dropping Nonna and Grace at Danny's, Steve, Catherine and Mary returned to the beach house. Finding a note from Aaron that read, _I took Cammie out about midnight,_ Mary grinned, said goodnight and headed upstairs herself while they went to the kitchen.

"Wonderful night," Catherine whispered as Steve grabbed two waters from the refrigerator.

He offered his hand. "C'mon."

She took it and followed him outside without hesitation. "Where we goin'?" she asked as they kicked off their shoes.

He stopped on the beach when they reached the tideline. "Look." He nodded towards the sky.

"Ohh, I'd forgotten."

"Full moon. Last one on Christmas was in -"

" '96." She turned to look at him.

"Yeah. You came to the Mills' and we saw it."

She placed a hand on his face. "Together."

"Your dad was deployed."

"And my folks flew all night to get to my aunt and uncle's to arrive Christmas night, so we could fly to see Gram for Christmas."

"And you came out on Christmas Eve to spend time with me."

"Because you …"

"Didn't think I could do a family Christmas Eve. Not yet." He kissed her softly. "Thank you for that, Cath, it meant more than you ..." He couldn't finish.

"Loved you way back then, you know." Her eyes pricked with tears.

"I already loved you so much." He traced her cheek with his fingers. "That you'd leave your aunt and uncle's house in the freezing cold and drive out to see the full moon …"

"I'd have driven out in a blizzard. Any reason to see you at midnight." She took his hand. "Remember what you said?"

He nodded. "Next full moon on Christmas is in nineteen years." A smiled graced his lips. "And you said we should make plans to see it." He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles, stopping to press his lips against the ring. "And here we are. Merry Christmas, Cath."

"And look where our path led us." She smiled and kissed him again as they turned to go inside. "To the best Christmas yet." She tugged his hand. "C'mon, sailor, let's go inside."

* * *

 **2:15 AM**

 **Christmas**

Catherine didn't open her eyes when she whispered, "You awake?" She knew he was. His breathing changed seconds after she came to consciousness.

"Mmmhmm." He rolled onto his side to face her. "How come you are?"

She raised her shoulder in a shrug and scooted closer, wrapping an arm over his torso as he tucked her into his side. "T'me's it?" she echoed her early morning question.

"Early. We have hours and hours before we need to be up." Steve's mouth twitched up in a half smile.

"I may need some help _relaxing_."

"In that case ... " He rolled onto his back, taking her with him. "I have an _idea_ …"

 _._

 _The End. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!_

 **Don't miss tomorrow's installment of the 2nd Annual Christmas REALMcRollathon!**

* * *

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A questions:**_

Jennifer asks, How many stories do each of you guys do a month?

 _We each write one per week, minimum, but have more in progress. I usually have a cache of at least a few 'on deck'. Unless there's a marathon, then we write as many as we need to cover the duration._

 _/_

L asks, Haven't Steve and Cath had any pregnancy scares all these years they have been together? I know they are quite meticulous and careful with birth control, but I guess a scare is bound to happen at one time. How did they react?

 _Actually, they haven't had any - as you said, they are diligent, and have always used reliable methods properly. It's all that Navy discipline!_ _  
_

 _ **Answers to our REAL World ask the writers will appear in our endnotes and also on our tumblr page.**_

 _ **You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email, tumblr and to me on Twitter mari21763**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


End file.
